Justice
by SweetKlainekisses
Summary: After the death of Kurt Hummel, Blaine and the Glee Club Kids must bring his killer to justice


I found Kurt handcuffed to a filthy mattress. A rusted ice pick lay next to him blood coating the handle and blade and various other broken torture implements lay seemlessly around. Several deep infected wounds littered his porcelain skin in various areas. His nose has been burnt, probably with the miniature gas torch laying abandoned near where his half shaven head laid limply.I couldn't believe that there, on the bed we had been so intimate on he now laid lifeless. It seemed poetically grotesque, I had to tell Burt and that is something I sincerely wish I could forget doing. The man broke in front of me and all I could do was hold him while he looked at his brutalised, naked son. With Burt breaking down, I could feel my soul being crushed, my heart being torn out of my chest and the feeling of being choked by invisible hands. Now that the love of my life was dead I didn't see the point of being here anymore. Life was just not an option now that Kurt was dead.

The New directions had just won at Nationals and in a few days time he would be leaving school and going to New York to live out his dream. But there was a downside to this. He would have to leave the love of his life, Blaine Anderson and all the friends he made in the four years of high school. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to leave everything he knew behind but he also knew it was something that had to be done if he wanted to become the person he saw in his dreams, the same dreams he had had since he was a child. To have his names up there in big bright lights and a theatre filled with people that had come to see him perform. But before that he had to finish High School and say goodbye to his old life and the hardest part of that was going to say goodbye to his father and his step-Mom.

Kurt walked down the halls of his school, being on top of the world and felt like nothing to harm him now and for some part of it, that was true. He opened his locker and pulled out a few books that he needed for this afternoon classes and then shut the locker with a SLAM!. He scuttled off down the halls and into the choir room where he knew Rachel Berry and the rest of the Glee Club were spending their lunches as they only had a few days left in this room together and they were going to make the most of it. Rachel lifted her head up from Finn's shoulder and smiled as Blaine ran over to Kurt and kissed him softly on the lips. Kurt smiled and entwined his and Blaine's hand together and walked over to a spare two seats on the small stage that was in the room.

Quinn glared at Finncompetent before standing up dragging Rachel to a fabathroom and marking her as hers once and for all. Finn accepted faberry as endgame and skipped away to the land of ogres and beanstalks never to be heard of again.

Blaine noticed something off with the only other resident same sex couple. Santana was nursing a bruised cheek and a black eye while Brittany held her protectively close to her chest. Slowly Blaine takes a step down, still holding Kurt's soft hand and gently taps Brittany's shoulder. "Hey is Santana alright?" Santana groaned and buried her face further into Brittany's chest who shook her head a dark look in place.

"That asshat stick person did this to my Sannyboo cause he said she hunts beaver. I fail to see how hunting should result in this but my outrage lays with anyone hurting my cuddleybear" Blaine blinks rapidly processing the fact that for once, Brittany made sense. "So Rick the stick did this to her?" Brittany nods glumly while absent mindedly stroking Santana's hair planting tender kisses in the intervals between strokes.

"Right" Blaine stands and rolls his shoulders back a look of steely determination in place. "Time to make it right" He cracks his knuckles and turns to the other members of the glee club. "Guys Rick the stick hit Santana and although I'm not usually one for violence I don't believe in men hurting women, who wants to help me even this out?" Without a moment's hesitation Puck,Mike,Finn,Joe,Rory and Sam were up and ready to left all chanting various things and stretching. Artie feeling unhelpful rolled over to where Brittany was nursing Santana and gently took a balled up tanned hand in his own two and simply held for her to feel his brotherly affectionate love for her.

Blaine and the rest of the Glee Club guys marched down the hall ways looking for Rick. They kicked open any class room door that they saw to see if he was in class but after kicking open every door they found they knew once and for all where he could be. Blaine led them to the changing rooms and as luck would have it Rick was there, sitting on one of the benches slipping on his shoes. Sam pushed past Blaine and threw Rick up against the lockers with a _**Thud!**_. Normally Blaine would have stopped this but this time he just stood there with his arms crossed looking on. To everyone's surprise Rory walked up to Rick and punched him right in the mouth, making his mouth bleed. Rick lashed out at Rory but Sam swung a punch into his cheek before Rick could do anything. Sam dropped him to the floor and he laid there in pity, with his face to the floor. Puck was the next one to do something to Rick. He grabbed him by his hair and pushed his flat palm in between Rick's eyes. Rick let out a gasp of pain and fell back to the floor. Blaine walked up to Rick and bent down to his mouth was at the same level as Rick's ear.

"Hitting someone that is gay is wrong but hitting a woman is against the law so if I see you or any of your stupid mates I will make sure you feel every inch of pain Santana did" Blaine hissed before turning around and walking out of the locker room. He felt pleased with himself for what he said and he hoped that Rick knew he wasn't messing around.

Blaine walked back to the Choir room on his own and when he walked through the door Brittany ran up to him and hugged him before whispering two words into his ear "Thank you". Blaine smiled because of this as he knew that she meant it.


End file.
